Tension of Opposites
by 2ndStar2daRight
Summary: Draco's life is spinning as he deals with his mothers death and living with the Weasleys. Contains CP spanking dont read if that bothers you. Takes place at the end of their second year.


Tension of Opposites

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

Warning: This contains corporal punishment (spanking) of teens. If that bothers you, then don't continue reading.

Summery: Takes place back at the end of their second year and beyond. In this story Sirius is already out and Harry will be looked after from the end of his second year. Mainly about Draco though.

Draco strutted through the halls of Hogwarts towards the Potions classroom alone as he finally managed to get Crabbe and Goyle to stop following him for a while.

_'Not even my fault!'_ he thought as he continued to his destination. He had been given detention by Snape and humiliated in front of the class.

'_I don't even understand why he even though partnering me with Potter was such a good idea! And then Potter goes and adds too much muck weed and the blasted potion explodes! How is that even my fault?' _Draco fumed as he approached his destination.

He sighed before he opened the door. The past couple of weeks had been hell for him. His mother has been diagnosed with an extremely rare disease that was incurable weeks earlier and he had been going home on weekends to see her.

The disease had taken its toll on her body. She could no longer walk around the manor like she used to or play the grand piano that sat in the foyer of the manor. She barely had enough strength to keep up conversations of even feed herself. It had taken a toll on her mind as well. There were times when she could barely recognize her own son. That was the most unbearable part of her disease to Draco. He needed her love to make up for the uncertainty of his father's love. It was his mother that made him still soft on the inside and fought to get him to be more loving to the world on the outside.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy. There's no use in dawdling outside my door. Or do you need help in turning the knob?" Snape's voice rang out.

Draco's face twisted into a sneer as he angrily opened the door and made his way to Snape's desk.

"I don't even know why I'm here!…" he started.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy," Snape warned as he knew his fool hearty godson would land himself into hot water.

"…I told you I didn't want that brain dead fool working with me and then you had the nerve…." Draco continued to yell still not noticing or hearing his godfathers frequent warnings to lower his voice and take a seat. "…to yell at me in front of the class and assign me detention without as much…"

That was enough. Snape sighed knowing he would have to resort to this but he quickly grabbed Draco's arm and twisted him so his side was facing him.

SMACK "When I tell you…"SMACK "to stop and lower" SMACK "your voice" SMACK "you do it" SMACK

Draco bit his lip to resist from crying out from being smacked on his rear end. He had never been spanked before and his first experience was not a particularly enjoyable one.

"Do I make myself clear?" Snape said punctuating every word with another hard smack before turning Draco to face him.

Draco was ready to bury his head in shame as he could not stop a few tears from escaping from his eyes as he looked at his now very pissed off godfather. He had made his godfather angry in the past but his punishment usually ended up with him cleaning something Snape had used earlier or being confined to his room.

"Yes sir." Draco said sullenly before wiping away some of his traitorous tears.

Snape let go of Draco and motioned to the chair that Draco sat down in hiding any trace of discomfort that he did feel. _'I must be going soft' _he thought as he looked at Draco's rather pathetic looking form as he sat on the chair sniffling and wiping away stray tears.

"The only reason I gave you detention was that it was the only way I could get you to sit and speak with me about your situation. I hadn't intended on spanking you but your childish behavior has gone on long enough and I am certain Molly would not let it past either. Or even your obnoxious godforsaken uncle." Snape started.

"Wait, what? What uncle? And who is Molly?" Draco said now very perturbed with himself for landing himself with a smarting behind.

"Don't be daft Draco. Its not becoming of a young man. Weasley. Molly Weasley. That is what I am to speak with you on."

Snape stopped and looked at his godson. He loved him as much as any one could but could not shelter him from the pain Lucius had put on him and the pain that his mother's slow death was putting on him.

"I don't know what the Healers have told you, but your mother may not survive the summer. The way it looks now she may not even survive the end of your school term here. So new living arrangements have to be made for you. The ministry won't let you live with me so that only leaves one more.."

Draco stood up startled and looking quite frantic. "What do you mean she won't survive? She has to! Mum can't die, she can't! And what about father? I don't even understand? She's just sick not dying!"

Snape pulled Draco to him in a loving hug. He felt Draco relax in his arms and suddenly felt for the poor boy. He had been denied love for so long and was loosing the only person who he felt truly loved him.

"Draco, listen to me. This may be hard for you but you must understand that everything is for your best interest. Your father is being pursued by the ministry for the deaths of two muggles in London. You can not live with him. The only person left his your uncle Sirius Black. I do not approve of this arrangement as much as you do but it is the only way to keep you safe and cared for."

Draco pulled back from Snape's embrace. "Are you kidding? You're sending me to live with a killer? I don't want to live with him I want to stay with mum. And what the bloody hell does Weasley have to do with it?" He drawled.

"Your uncle did not kill anyone as much as it pains me to say. He was framed. He is being hidden and lives with the Weasley family where you will be taking residence in two short weeks at the end of this term."

Draco shook his head and started for the door. There was no way he was going to live with the Weasleys. No way at all.

"No, I won't live with them. I won't. Can they even afford another mouth to feed? And they'll treat me horribly and you'll find my carcass in a well somewhere. I won't live with them…"

"Draco! Come here this instantly! I don't care if you don't want to live with them. You must! If Lucius gets captured by the ministry you know as much as I do that he'll talk. If he talks, the Dark Lord will be after the closest thing to him. You!" Snape explained angrily at his godson.

"You will go and live with the Weasleys and you will at least attempt to treat them with respect because I assure you Molly has already expressed no problem with turning you over her knee for an attitude adjustment!"

Draco looked at Snape angrily before turning his eyes away and groaning.

"Will you visit me?" Draco asked in a small voice. Snape knew that Draco was still a child and still needed to be given the things he was denied as a child.

"Of course I will."

"Then I guess I'll go if I have no choice." Draco grumbled. He faked a yawn and Snape motioned Draco to him. He gave his godson a hug though he got none in return like usual and told him to go to bed. Draco had never given him a hug or anyone for that matter. He had even seen his mother hug him without Draco returning the hug or even looking remotely comfortable.

Draco swiftly walked out the classroom and back down the halls towards the dungeons. His heart ached at the knowledge that his mother may die within two weeks and he had a headache that was driving him insane. Potter would pay for getting him an F in potions class he decided.

'_Ill have to figure out what to do with this living situation later' _he said as he entered the commons room and headed off to bed for the night.

Please review! let me know what you think!

2007


End file.
